


What?

by anemptymargin



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar hears something he shouldn't have in Nick's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic100 challenge, prompt 077 What. Time line and my grid are [Here.](http://anemptymargin.livejournal.com/96928.html)

Edgar was startled awake with a loud thump against the wall directly above his head followed by an all too familiar voice moaning softly, "Oh fuck... careful there..."

With a groggy groan, he rolled over and buried his head in the pillow only to hear Nick's voice again; "Shh... we'll wake up Edgar..."

"Too late," He muttered to himself, sitting up halfway in the empty bed. It wasn't like Nick to be up all hours, let alone bring someone back to his room.

There was a low response, but he couldn't understand what; Nick would have to have been pushed right up against the wall to be heard so easily.

"Shit that's chilly! Fucker..." Nick's voice again, this time followed with a genial laugh. At least someone's sex life was interesting. "Mmm... yeah, better... mmm..."

He felt himself blushing when Nick let out another guttural moan, finding his own mind wandering to exactly what he was missing out on. Shady old dog; never let anyone else know what he was up to.

There was another thump, softer than the first one, followed by the relatively easy to pin point squeak of well-used hotel bed springs. Sly bastard.

"Christ, Simon..." Nick moaned barely audible through the wall. Edgar could almost hear the shudder in his voice but the realization of what Nick said struck him hard. Simon? Quite an interesting twist... he had never pictured either them the type to share a girl.

The rhythmic thump of the board against the wall grew louder in the silence of his own hotel room and Edgar found himself straining to hear just a little bit more - excited by his bit of unexpected voyeurism.

He could hear the gentle squeaking and thump of the bed paired with Nick's louder panting moans almost like he was right up against the wall. Then lower, he could hear Simon murmur something, followed with his own soft moan. It was hard to be sure, but if there was another person in the room... she was sure quiet.

Edgar closed his eyes, his own morbid curiosity getting the better of him - it wasn't entirely unexpected that Simon and Nick might be intimates. Of course, he had expected to have heard about it sometime before actually hearing it in person.

Their rhythm slowed and then there was one final loud thump against the wall, coupled with a panting moan. Then, oddly, soft laughter. "Oh fuck, Nick... wow." There was a loud squeak of the bed and then quiet.

Trying not to dwell on what he had heard, let alone the image that was almost forced into his brain, Edgar forced himself back to sleep.

***

He couldn't look at Nick in the car on the way to the photo shoot. Every time he looked up from his coffee, all he could think about was that pleasured moan. Simon broke the unusually awkward silence first; "Sleep well, Edgar?"

Edgar chuckled, trying as hard as he could not to be embarrassed by the situation. "Mmm... seemed like there was a bit of a row in Nicky's room last night," he muttered, taking a long drink off his coffee.

Nick swallowed audibly, before letting out a casual chuckle. "Oh, you heard that? I... I didn't think the volume was up so loud..."

"What did I tell you about watching porn drunk?" Simon added to his defense.

It was actually kind of cute, watching them struggle to cover, but also just the slightest bit aggravating that they felt the need to do it at all. He let them stew a moment, watching their silent communication.

Simon touched the back of Nick's hand, as though saying; "Don't worry, he doesn't know." It was a gesture Edgar had seen a thousand times before but never with such new context.

Nick frowned as he looked from Edgar to Simon and then out the window, he wasn't so sure.

"How long has it been going on, then?" Edgar raised an eyebrow, clearly trying not to be threatening so much as curious.

"What?" Simon answered while Nick continued to stare out the window, one hand fidgeting with his paper cup.

Edgar laughed slightly and shook his head. "Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid, you know."

Simon blushed under his collar and let out a forced sounding laugh, shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nick tapped the tips of his fingers against the window and took another sip of his coffee, clearly attempting only to distance himself from the conversation.

"It's not just a joke, is it?" Edgar grinned, gesturing between the pair. "I always kind of suspected but I thought you'd have said something by now."

Nick quickly fumbled in his pocket for a pack of fags, pressing one against his lips; "I need a light, Simon."

"Not in the car," Simon responded, watching Edgar closely.

"It's not a big deal, I mean... I'm a little hurt that you lied to me..." Edgar continued.

"Just drop it, Edgar," Nick sighed, looking him in the eye a brief moment before once more looking out the window. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Edgar grinned, "I know for a fact I heard a lot more than nothing last night banging on my wall..."

"Okay, it's not what you think." Simon stepped into the conversation again.

"You're going to tell me you weren't having sex?"

Simon blushed deeper, licking his lips. "No, we were... but you're making it sound like we're hiding something here."

Edgar let out a slightly annoyed noise and shook his head. "You're having an affair!" He grinned. "Was I the only one who didn't know?"

"No," Nick answered quietly, tapping the tip of his unlit fag against the window nervously.

"Nobody knows." Simon dropped his head into his hands. "Nobody needs to know, alright? It's not a big deal."

"You've told Maureen?" Edgar asked quietly, his curiosity once more getting the better of him.

Simon shook his head silently, then lifted it up from his hands with a heavy sigh. "She doesn't need to know."

"She knows," Nick added quietly.

"Probably."

Edgar felt a bit embarrassed, himself; pressing them for information. He supposed it didn't really matter... didn't change anything, really. "Has it been long?"

"Guess so." Nick answered first, finally seeming to force himself to look Edgar in the face.

"Oh," Edgar looked back to Simon, "Are you in love?"

Nick made a soft sound like he was about to answer, but seemed to think the better of it and waited for Simon.

Simon leaned forward as though about to share a secret, letting his palm rest on Nick's knee. His fingers tightened, giving a gentle squeeze - but before he answered the had stopped. Ready to flee the tension, they quickly went back to their much less serious headspace. It was all well enough for the moment, really.

***  
End  
***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work.


End file.
